Savagery (RWBY)
by BearyLux
Summary: In the far future, scientists attempted to purify Grimm by trying to cure them of their violent nature, but just studying about this seems to be backfiring. People are opposed to the idea of letting Grimm co-exist in their community, as the scientist's only hope already seems to be a disaster.


**Missing Pieces**

He could feel her hand brush against his fur every fingertip felt so delicate and smooth with his face buried in her small arms. The atmosphere felt so warm and soft. Bo felt like he was so lucky to have an owner like her instead of quivering on the cold street; moreover, he would scavenge for leftover scraps with his cousins. With this unfamiliar feeling, he cherished every moment of not having to worry about huntresses and huntsmen and having the need to kill. For once in his life, he found something special for him.

A duty that he would seek and nothing more with a nudge from her elbow he looked at the little girl's face. Her melting smile always lit the room, wait...it's literally melting? Her smile began to turn into bloody bones, her skin seeping into his fur and paw like melted wax. The face that he was suppose to protect suddenly became his worse nightmare. In a blink of an eye, the room became pitch dark leaving only him and the feeling of melted skin on his black fur.

The memories started to hurt, the moments that were treasured by him created pain. The atmosphere started to change, sadness and regret could be smelled in the air with a black liquid seeping through his mouth. He was basically bathing in a puddle of it. As he felt an intense glare from the woman above, he was soaked from head to toe and he could see a woman's high heel getting drenched from the goo. He didn't look or even bat an eye at her; he just laid there, gasping for air like a dying a fish.

"What is he doing out of his pod?"

Her voice felt fierce and stern, with her long high heel she stepped upon on the side of his head. He could feel her heel dig into his temple but he couldn't find the will to fight back. As he only thought of himself as "trash" while feeling her superiority rule over him.

"Won't he be fine though? he's a faunus after all", the man replied.

"Idiots! all of you!"

With the tip of her shoe, she kick him in the face towards the ceiling; with an unpleasant glare directed towards him. He was blinded for a few moments, white lights flashing before his eyes. He was unable to see the woman's face but he could see her brown hair as she faced towards the man with her finger pointing at Bo.

"Does this look normal to you?! Tell me, he's just a Faunus again!"

The sound of gasps filled the room when they saw the sight of Bo's face; he felt like a freak show. After all, the only person that ever accepted him was now gone and her melting smile just haunts his dreams.

"That's not true!"

Throughout the whispering, another girl's voice could be heard from the distance she sounded like she was just a spoiled middle schooler on a rampage. Forcing her way into the crowd she tried to make a path towards the lifeless body on the floor; men in white coats struggled to pull her back though, as they try to reason with her.

"Ma'am your not suppose to be here!"

"Let me go. I can do what I want!"

One of the men forcefully pulled on her while more of them gathered around, they seem to be struggling with the girl in the center. Below her a white crescent circle started to form.

"But he's not stable right now!"

Below the circle the floor started to crackle up, more pods were breaking with leaking pipes exploding with it. The circle began to glow, as the alarms began to go off, this little girl was more than "just" on a rampage. She was furious.

"I don't care! He's going home right this instant!"

The floor started shaking, a giant hand raised from the ground causing people to lose their balance. They looked at it in fear, stunned, that it was even possible. The girl raised her arm as she motion it to reach towards the sky. Bo's animal instinct told him to run, but he couldn't, the black liquid stuck him in place like glue. He could only watch as the hand swept him off his feet into a tight grip. Only to squeeze down even harder. The little girl voice was no longer the same instead it was replaced with a demonic voice.

"Let's go home"

He gasped for air once more, holding his neck in place as he raised from the hay stack. Looking at his surroundings, he found himself in a storage room filled with boxes and spider webs, with the room rocking around and water slamming against the outside wall he knew exactly where he was and it brought him an air of relief.

Thank god, I'm still on the boat

He let go of his neck that was filled with claw marks around it, it was one of his bad habits when he started to frequently get nightmares. He couldn't remember when he started, but it would always keep him calm and in check with himself. It was one those habits that he had to get rid of though.

"You sure move around a lot in your sleep"

Feeling the alcoholic breath tickling his ear, it immediately sent a chill down the rabbit's spine, as he kicked the unknown man behind him. The man landed on the pile of boxes causing a crash that could be heard even from the upper deck. With quick reflexes Bo grabbed a hold on his weapon, as it took the form of a black bow with a slender red stripe from the center. His fingertips was already drawn into position, ready to shoot at the drunk man at any slight movement. Innocent or not this man was trespassing his personal space.

"WUAR AHH YUH! OOVE UHH AHH SHOOT YUU!"

(Who are you! Move or I'll shoot you!)

Ok maybe he wasn't good with his words, but the guy with the bow made his point! He was never the type of person to think and speak at the same time. It was either one or another, but his face and movement was the only easy thing to read when these types of situations happened. With an awkward silence, the man on top of the crushed box started bursting out laughing, leaving only Bo to shamefully feel embarrassed from his mistake.

"What a riot! I didn't think you were this bad with your English kid!"

Before another word came out of the old man's mouth an arrow passed his face, leaving a small scrape against his cheek. With a serious tone, the young man dressed in black reminded him once more why he threw him in the boxes in the first place.

"I'm not here to bond."

The drunk man only grinned at the angered bunny, with a light chuckle he tilted his head.

"Do you know a place called Beacon Academy?"

 **If you had made it this far I just wanted to say thank you for reading the first chapter of Savagery me and my editor are trying to post this story weekly also right now this is also the first story I had every publish far so R &R and Opinions are very welcome! :D  
** **For I hope you look forward to our next chapters WARNING: IT WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS and some theories will be made throughout the story**


End file.
